Christmas In New York
by JOVANKA
Summary: Stella returns to New York to spend the holidays with Mac officially as a couple or what would happen if I ruled CSI:NY.  Pure Smacked seasonal romantic fluff.


**Christmas in New York.**

**Legal Stuff: - Nope definitely not mine and the song is Rascal Flatts 'Nothing Like This'.**

**A/N: - Just to wish everyone a happy and peaceful Christmas or equivalent, let's hope 2012 is our year for happy ever after Smackness I refuse point blank to give up hoping no matter how many 'New old friends' they throw at us and yes folks Veasey and TPTB are morons. **

"There is nothing in my life I say I regret, but there's something in your eyes that makes me forget the times I believed love was good as love could be, I had it all but I was wrong..."

**Christmas Eve in New York City...**

Stella Bonasera carefully placed the crystal angel upon the tree top and gracefully dismounted the ladders she had climbed before stepping back to admire her handiwork. Staying true to Taylor family tradition Mac had selected the largest Christmas tree he could find, certainly the largest tree Stella had ever seen it had been a miracle they had even managed to get it into Mac's building let alone his apartment. After half an hour of failed attempts she'd suggested cutting it down a bit to which Mac had flat out refused and said "Over his dead body" the man was unflappable when it came to murderers, rapists and other assorted scum but touch his Christmas tree at your peril. So another half hour later with a little help from Mac's doorman Jasper, his next door neighbours the Collins and a passing girl scout selling cookies they'd finally got the thing into Mac's lounge and reasonably upright to boot. That's when the real trouble had started now the proud owners of three jumbo sized packets of chockky-wockky dooh-dah cookies not to mention acquiring two tickets to the Manhattan doorman's association winter ball and having made a sizeable donation to the Collins' favourite dog's home they had begun to decorate the tree or at least Stella had. Originally they had agreed to decorate the tree together on Christmas Eve when Stella had returned from New Orleans something both had anticipated eagerly since this was their first official Christmas as a couple. It was the darnest thing all that time Stella had worked by Mac's side both best friend and confident nothing had happened between them as much as she'd wanted it to that had been the deciding factor in her move to New Orleans. Stella could no-longer bear to be just Mac's friend, to be with him every day and not be with him so she'd gone put as much distance between them as she possibly could. For a while that had helped a little but the moment she received a letter from him, a phone call even an e-mail it hit her like a speeding train all over again her body might be in New Orleans but her heart and soul remained forever here in the Big Apple with Mac. So Stella had become resigned to her fate destined always to be Mac's closest friend but never to be his until one warm spring night she'd been woken up at 3 am by one extremely apologetic Mac Taylor on her doorstep who had simply said "I love you, always and completely I just need you to know that" after that the rest as they say was history. Stella had begun with hanging candy canes on the tree's branches whilst Mac had taken the lights out of their storage carton big, big mistake a 120 candle shaped fairy lights type mistake to be exact each with its own bulb one of which was not working, unfortunately one of which Mac Taylor could not find. Currently he was sitting on his couch a string of fairy lights draped around his neck muttering angrily to himself as he had done for the past hour or so testing each light individually till he located the culprit and he could replace the offending bulb. Mac had many good points Stella mused he was kind, gentle, honest, compassionate, loyal, a brilliant criminalist and detective, looked cute in those tight little black t-shirts of his and was great in bed to name but a few however an electrician he most certainly was not.

"Mac... um how are we doing over there" Stella asked wincing.

"Oh Well we are doing just great if you call having tested 117 damn fairy lights and the damn thing still won't work progress" He replied tetchily.

"Well we could leave them off the tree this year" Stella suggested "It looks terrific anyway."

"Nope...absolutely not" Mac shook his head as he tested 118 "A tree without lights is no tree at all and your...I mean our tree is going to be perfect."

"Well why don't we buy a new set or I could get mine out of storage" Stella said hopefully.

"Nope nothing doing Stel..." Mac moved on to 119 "That's what these people want you to do to make even more money out of the poor working stiff it's a conspiracy they manufacture these things to self destruct every year...besides that storage place of yours is the other side of town it would take us hours to get there and back."

"Then take a break it's already dark outside and I'm hungry let's get something to eat we haven't really had to chance to catch up and there is something I'd well we really need to talk about..." Her voice trailed off warily "It's nothing bad but well maybe kinda scary and definitely unexpected but in a good way leastways I think so."

"What?" Mac muttered completely oblivious as he made it to 120 and salvation as he located the faulty bulb finally.

"Nothing ...nothing that can't wait" Stella smiled fondly and shook her head watching his obvious delight at finally solving the problem just like a kid at well Christmas she decided.

Five minutes later the lights were festooned around the tree and Mac was manning the light switch.

"Ready Stel" He asked proudly.

"As I'll ever be" She nodded crossing her fingers behind her back for luck as Mac turned the light switch off and the tree lights on.

"Well what you think Stella" Mac asked softly.

"I think they are wonderful" She replied truthfully as she watched tiny multicolour dashes of light surround the tree in a warm glow.

"See Stel like I said it's a conspiracy all it takes is a little perseverance and..." Mac was stopped dead as every light in the place went out leaving the two of them in the pitch black "Dammit all..." He howled in frustration.

"Mac it's ok really" Stella tried to reassure him.

"No it's really not but let's just find the fuse box and get some light in here ok" Mac sighed miserably.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Stella agreed cheerfully "Do you have a flashlight around here at all Mac?"

"No but there's one in my kit that's the good news" Mac told her.

"Sounds good to me what's the bad news then" Stella wondered.

"My kit is still in my SVU" He sounded even more miserable "And right now I can't even find my own hand let alone the front door."

"Ah that's not so good then" Stella had to agree "What about candles."

"There is a new packet of rose scented candles and a box of matches in a draw in the kitchen" He sounded rather sheepish "I was...well I thought maybe you'd like to well take a candle lit bath or maybe a romantic dinner ...I mean only if you want to... I just thought that a guy should be prepared for all eventualities and... "

"Mac Taylor you romantic fool you!" Stella grinned to herself she was absolutely sure he was blushing "Mac shut up and help find the kitchen will you?" She said out loud.

"Anything you say Miss Bonasera ma'am" Mac readily agreed relieved to be moving on "You were closest to the kitchen if you take a few steps to your right you should feel my ..."

"Ouch!" Stella complained.

"TV cabinet..." Mac finished off "Sorry Stel you alright?"

"I'm fine don't know about my leg though" She replied rubbing her calf.

"If you make a left than go straight on you should find the kitchen" Mac directed her.

"You're sure there are no more unaccounted for items of furniture to worry about aren't you Mac" Stella gingerly moved to her left.

"Absolutely" Mac assured her "It's a clear run just be careful you don't..."

"Ouch" Stella yelped again.

"Hit your head on the doorframe its kinda low remember" It was his turn to wince now.

As her eyes became adjusted to the dark Stella spotted a flash of silver in one corner of the kitchen fumbling her way across the room she claimed her prize Mac's Ice Box opening it up she expected to be bathed in light instead she found only more darkness. Pressing on Mac's microwave she found that too wasn't working "Mac it's worse than we thought..." She called out.

"I know" Mac called back from the other room having made it to a window "It's a city wide black out."

An idea suddenly formed in Stella's mind grabbing the candles Mac had mentioned she lit one and made her way back into the den dotting a few candles around the place she lit them then taking Mac's hand she tugged him towards his front door "Quick Mac come with me" She insisted.

"Where to" Mac was mystified but followed her anyway...truth was he'd follow Stella to the ends of the earth is she wanted.

"To the roof" Stella said leading him by candle light ever upwards."

"You do know its December and it's freezing up here don't you Stella" Mac pointed out as they reached the roof.

"Yes but this is too good to miss" She insisted pulling him outside.

Mac had been right about the cold but she'd been right too the view from up here was magnificent, there was a full moon tonight high up above the darkened city and cast everything in a silver light making New York look like fairyland . Across the harbour Lady Liberty's silhouette stood out against the moon and up above them stars filled the sky and Mac suddenly no longer felt the cold not when Stella smiled like that.

"It's not every day you see New York like this usually there is too much going on" Stella grinned setting down her candle "I wanted to share it with you It's so beautiful."

"It's absolutely breathtaking" Mac agreed his eyes never leaving her.

"You're supposed to be checking out the view up here" Stella chided playfully.

"Believe me Stel the view couldn't be any lovelier" Mac chuckled "Dance with me."

"Dance but there's no music" Stella pointed out.

"Really? I could swear I can hear it" Mac held his arms wide open.

"Come to think of it I can hear it too now" Stella melted into his embrace.

"Thought you would" Mac kissed her curls as the slowly waltzed in the moonlight.

Soft snowflakes began to fall sticking to the clothes and hair "I think that's our cue to leave" Stella sighed.

"Me too" Mac let her go reluctantly "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"He asked as they walked off the roof holding hands.

"Oh that it'll wait ...I believe you mentioned something about a candle lit bath" She suggested "I could use someone to scrub my back any volunteers?"

**Christmas Day...**

"Silver bells, ring-a-ling..." Mac Taylor sang to himself as he finished setting the breakfast tray he was preparing for Stella, fortunately full power had been to restored to New York now not that he had complained spending four hours all alone in the dark keeping Stella Bonasera warm was his definition of heaven on Earth not to mention the perfect Christmas gift. Never the less he'd planned what he'd hoped would be the perfect Christmas for Stella and it did help no end to have heat and light he mused as he entered his bedroom. Placing the well stocked tray onto his nightstand Mac settled down next to a sleeping Stella and gently kissed first one eye lid then the other.

"Merry Christmas beautiful" He murmured making his way down to her lips one kiss at a time.

"Mmmmm merry Christmas to you too..." Stella murmured back as he arrived at his destination.

"I made you breakfast" He told her as they pulled apart.

"So I see" She said sitting up "What time is it?"

"7.30" He replied passing her the tray.

"Is that all? The ceremony isn't while 10 am is it?" Stella eyed the tray up, it contained all her favourite things the special kind of imported Greek coffee she adored, wholemeal toast, pancakes and syrup and somehow Mac had even found a perfect red rose bud.

"We did promise Danny that we'd get to the church early and help him get things ready after all it's not every day he and Lindsay renew their wedding vows is it" Mac pointed out "And you are their unofficial Wedding Planner remember."

"Don't remind me" Stella chuckled taking a bite out of the nearest pancake "Who knew Lindsay could be so indecisive I practically chose everything even her wedding dress."

"Poor baby you must be exhausted" Mac chuckled.

"Well I was kinda hoping to shall we say have a leisurely breakfast here in bed with you this morning" Stella tried to pull him back into the bed.

"Oh no...no you don't Stel" Mac deftly dodged her amorous advances "If I get back into the bed I don't leave and they'd kill us both stone dead."

"In that case you can make it up to me later" Stella grinned wickedly.

"That's a given my love an absolute dead cert" Mac promised.

"Marine's honour" She asked.

"Trust me Stel there's nothing honourable about it" He licked his lips.

"Mac Taylor you unmitigated swine" Stella threw a well aimed pillow at him.

"You started it Stel" He laughed dodging her improvised missile.

"So I did didn't I?" Stella giggled "It is very romantic though a winter wedding."

"Ah you think so do you" Mac asked cheerfully.

"I do" Stella grinned "It's like something out of a fairytale especially with all the snow about."

"In that case enjoy your breakfast whilst I hit the shower" He kissed her lips once again and headed off towards the bathroom.

"Mac...uh did you open the gift I left for you yet" Stella called after him.

"No we agreed till wait till after the ceremony and reception remember" Mac called back as he turned on the shower.

"I think you should make an exception with this one" Stella called out again.

"Ok Stella anything you say I lov..." Running water drowned out the last of his words.

After finishing off her breakfast and unsuccessfully trying to seduce Mac once again Stella had showered emerging from the bathroom she found a gift box wrapped in silver paper with a silver bow on the bed and a note in Mac's handwriting instructing her to 'open me' immediately.

"So much for later" Stella smiled to herself as she opened her gift; inside she found a set of snow white pure silk panties and bra trimmed with the most exquisite French lace trim extremely expensive imported silk underwear she knew.

Next she picked up a set of equally expensive French silk stockings and a blue garter belt "Mac Taylor you naughty boy" Stella laughed as she slipped into her new underwear "You are definitely going to get lucky later."

Dressing in the cream trouser suit and rose pink blouse she'd chosen to wear to the ceremony Stella fixed her makeup and hair then headed off to find Mac. She found him in the den waiting for her, he was wearing a smart new tuxedo and his shoes had been polished so well they almost dazzled her "You look amazing Stella" He told her.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Bond" She replied leaning in as if to kiss him "Thank you for my gift."

"You liked it then" Mac smiled.

"Oh I like very much" She grabbed his bow tie and pulled him close then breathed into his ear "Just wait till I get you all alone Taylor after the ceremony that's all I'm saying."

"Ahem...yes well we should be going" Mac flustered as he fought to retain control of his more primordial urges " Right now."

"Mac I still think you should open your gift know too" Stella indicated the small white envelope dangling from the tree.

"I will later I promise" He slid the envelope into his pocket "Now can we go."

Their journey to St Bernard's was a quick and peaceful one meaning that they arrived at the church with plenty of time to spare "Mac are you sure we are not too early" Stella wondered as he parked their car.

"Nope definitely not" Mac reassured her as he climbed out of the car "See there is a light."

"Ok if you say so" Stella shrugged and followed him out of the car.

Taking her hand Mac helped Stella through the freshly fallen snow then he led her into the church "I'm so glad Danny and Lindsay chose this place" She told him as they climbed the church's steps together "It really is a wonderful place."

"You have a lot of happy memories here don't you Stella" Mac nodded as he opened the door to allow them entry.

"Apart from the times I spent with Professor P the only other happy memories of my childhood I have were spent here" Stella explained as they walked along "I always knew Father Dmitri would be here for me, I felt safe here, protected still do I guess."

Completing their journey they walked down an aisle decorated with pink roses and candles and arrived at their destination to find Danny, Lindsay, Lucy and Father Dmitri waiting for them "Welcome home Stel" Danny beamed and Lindsay hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Auntie Stella" Lucy greeted her happily.

"Merry Christmas Angel" Stella scooped the little girl up "Did Santa bring you lots of gifts."

"I got a dolly and a baseball mitt" The little girl nodded earnestly.

"A baseball mitt?" Mac stared at Danny.

"What? You gotta get them young" He shrugged.

"Macanna we need to get started I believe your other guests are due to arrive shortly" Father Dmitri said softly.

"Your guests? Mac what is he talking about" Stella asked baffled.

"Ah I see I might have inadvertently let the cat out of the bag prematurely" Dmitri reddened.

"Stella I can explain..." Mac began.

"Yes I think you should" Lindsay took Lucy from Stella "Before all hell breaks loose."

"You two are not renewing your vows are you" Stella questioned her friends the penny finally dropping after weeks of helping Lindsay prepare for 'her' big day.

"No they aren't they are just repaying a favour" Mac replied "But I want to do this properly."

Solemnly Mac knelt down on one knee then producing a perfect diamond engagement ring from his pocket he took her hand in his and began "Stella I know that we haven't officially been together all that long and that it's my fault because I should have done this a long, long time ago because I love you, I always have and I always will. I know that there are things we need to sort out between us but the truth is when you're not here with me I breathe in and out, I place one foot in front of the other but that's all I exist but I don't live. What I'm trying to say I guess is that we've...I've waited long enough will you marry Miss Bonasera please?"

"Mac you sappy idiot get up" Stella pulled him to his feet tears trickling down her face.

"Is that a no you don't want to be Mrs Sappy idiot" Mac panicked all his worse fears overcoming him at once.

"It's most definitely yes our home is with you New Orleans or New York doesn't matter which one" Stella cupped his face and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Our home?" Mac murmured as they parted "Stel you said our home is there something you need to tell me?"

"Open your gift" Was all she said.

Mac slipped the little envelope from his pocket and opened it then slid out a piece of folded card opening that up he stared at the ultrasound picture it contained and read out loud the message inside "Merry Christmas daddy lots of love baby Taylor xxxx"

"Are you angry" Stella said worriedly.

"Angry she says ...it's the most wonderful Christmas present anyone's ever given me" Mac grinned from ear to ear "I'm going to be his daddy."

"Her...she's a little girl" Stella corrected him cheerily.

"Our little Princess then" Mac confirmed joyfully.

"Not to interrupt but are you guys getting married to day or not" Danny queried.

"Yes definitely the woman I love is carrying my baby there is no way on earth I'm taking no for an answer now" Mac was adamant.

"Ready then Sappy idiot" Stella asked him.

"Always have been Mrs Sappy idiot" Mac slipped the engagement ring over her finger "Always will be."

**Christmas Day (Just) One Year Later...**

Having given his baby daughter Jessica her 2am feed and changed her diaper Mac Taylor held her tenderly whilst they watched his wife Stella sleeping for a moment, how they heck he'd managed to get two such gorgeous Greek Goddesses' in his opinion anyway rather humble life was beyond him but he wasn't complaining everyday to him was perfection. He would never forget watching Stella walking down the aisle in the wedding dress she'd chosen for 'Lindsay' a plain ankle length pure white silk dress with spaghetti straps teemed with matching white silk pumps a turquoise velvet cape trimmed with white faux fur and matching faux fur muff. She'd been his beautiful snow princess who had taken his breath away and she still did now.

"Alright sweetheart" Mac kissed Jessica's forehead "Let's go do our stuff."

Leaning over Stella Mac blew gently over her curls and positioned Jessica so her lips touched Stella's cheek as if she was kissing her mommy.

"Mmm...what a wonderful way to wake up" Stella grinned up at her husband and baby "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Mommy" Mac grinned back "Want to come help us open Jessica's presents?"

"Open Jessica's presents huh? Not daddy's then?" Stella teased.

"I could be persuaded" Mac laughed.

"Mac it's only 2.30 am" Stella scolded him gently catching sight of her alarm clock.

"Hey it's still counts besides Jessica's all exited see" Mac handed the baby to her mother.

"One present we open one present then everybody goes back to bed deal?" Stella gave in.

"Mommy you have got yourself a deal" Mac nodded happily.

Stella and Jessica followed Mac downstairs into the den they had moved in to their house when Stella had been nearly seven months pregnant after she'd resigned from her job in New Orleans since she'd never really settled there anyway and it meant that the new family would have the support of the Messer's, Flack, Hawkes et al. Three months after Jessica had been born Stella had taken a job at Chelsea U as Professor of Forensic Archaeology and in her first Semester had already become one of the College's most popular tutors her classes already having waiting lists plus it meant she had more time for Jessica and no night shifts . Mac too had broken with tradition and had cut down his hours by promoting Danny Messer to Deputy Lab boss which in turn meant he could share childcare duties with Stella not to mention some serious newlywed time. Stella didn't know how he'd managed it but Mac had found a Christmas tree larger than last year's and he made sure it was filled to bursting underneath with Christmas gifts for "His girls."

"Mac are there any toys left in Macy's" Stella joked as she settled down next to the tree with Jessica on her lap.

"Hey they are not all mine" Mac protested selecting a gift wrapped in pink Disney Princess wrapping paper and topped with a pink bow "Besides if a guy can't spoil his girls at Christmas when can he?"

"Who sent that one" Stella asked.

"Merry Christmas Jessica lots of love Auntie Lindsay, Uncle Danny and Lucy" Mac read the card before undoing the wrapping and producing a Baseball Mitt with the initials JT sewn inside.

"Danny" Both adult Taylor's chorused in unison.

"One more for the road Stel" Mac asked softly.

"One more then bed" Stella said firmly "I mean it this time Mac."

This time Mac selected the smallest present under the tree, a rectangular box small enough to fit in the palm of his hand which he then passed to Stella.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Taylor your Sappy Idiot always Mac" Stella read out loud whilst Jessica found an interesting piece of wrapping paper to play with.

Then Stella unwrapped her gift to find a red velvet jewellery box opening that she found a silver charm bracelet with both their initials and the date of their wedding and your Sappy Idiot Always engraved on it. The only charm it bore though was a silver piece of paper with a diamond in the centre.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Taylor I know it's sort of cheating on the paper for a first anniversary thing but I promise we will fill your bracelet up with charms..." Mac was stopped mid sentence by a long, passionate kiss.

"Thought I'd been touched, thought I'd been kissed, thought I'd been loved but it was nothing like this."

**The End.**

**A/n: - Thanks everyone for all your kind comments all gratefully accepted as always and I am hoping to get back to my other stories soon.**


End file.
